


Parting Rituals

by SometimesIWriteWell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Parting Rituals, gratuitous butt smacking, light cursing, light depictions of violence, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesIWriteWell/pseuds/SometimesIWriteWell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel casually bids Sam farewell in his trademark unconventional ways.  It's a lot of Gabriel fussing over Sam and Sam fussing over Gabriel and Castiel not understanding that you cannot smack your boyfriend's brother on the butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Rituals

Sam wasn’t paying attention to Gabriel in that moment, which was probably a bad thing.  The archangel had this peculiar and infuriating habit like that of a three-year-old, where in which if he wasn’t being watched 24/7 he tended to do things he ought not to do.  But there were times when Gabriel had been good for long spans of time, picked up after himself, not taunted Dean too terribly much, and even kept an even temper for the most part.  Those were the times Sam was lulled into the exact false sense of security Gabriel wanted him to.

“Gotcha!”

Lips against Sam’s pectoral made him jump back several steps.  His hand flew up to where Gabriel had kissed, searching for a brand or wound or something the Trickster had planted there simply because he wanted a laugh.

But there was nothing.  Just the dark ink of his anti-possession tattoo.

“What’s up with you, Samsquatch?  Don’t want my sweet lovin’?”  It was a moment before Sam answered, finally remembering to snatch his shirt from the closet.  He was late as it was, and Dean was already going to hound him about that.  And then, once he got over being angry at him, Sam wasn’t looking forward to the insinuations as to the cause of his tardiness.

“It’s not your… _sweet lovin’_ … that I’m concerned about, Gabriel.  It’s more… you.”

“My what?”

“Just… all of you.”

Gabriel smirked from his perch on the side of their bed and purred, “that just makes you smart, Sammo.”  He winked lightly before falling backwards, stretching so that his fingertips curled over the edge of the opposite side of the mattress.  “And as much as I would love to pull something over on you, I would much rather see you naked whenever I please, so I try and keep my pranks on you to a harmless minimum.”

Harmless.  Yeah.  Like last time when Sam woke up with an outrageous mane of red curls because someone had let him watch Brave and he can’t be trusted with fodder like that.  It took a solid fist to his jaw and Sam threatening to wear three layers of clothing to bed before Gabriel finally snapped his hair back to normal.

“I was just being affectionate, Boo.  Think of it as… beefing up your security.”

“Is that what you think you did,” Sam scoffed, hoisting his pack up onto his shoulder and heading for the door.

“I didn’t use any mojo, if that’s what your implying, but at least it’s good luck, right?”  Sam only laughed, kissing Gabriel’s temple on the way out of their bedroom, failing to escape a sharp pat on the butt.

“Come back to me in one piece,” the archangel called, joke only half reaching his voice.

\---

Waiting really was the worst part for Gabriel.  Rationally, he knew that it would take less than no time to snap to Sam and check up on him, but he also knew that Sam would pitch a fit about doing so.  Something about Gabriel putting himself in the line of fire, there was nothing Sam held more dear than Gabriel, Dean, and Castiel, gods fetch a high price in the supernatural realm, dead or alive (even if Gabriel wasn’t really a god), blah blah blah.  If Sam really loved Gabriel the way Sam said he did, then he would let Gabriel pop in and out as he pleased.  Hell, Sam would let Gabriel come along if Sam loved him the way he said he did.

Gabriel kept the channels open, though, on the off chance Sam prayed to him as much as Dean prayed to Castiel.  He never did, not really.  Before Sam went to bed, Gabriel would get, “Night Gabe.”  And when Sam woke, Gabriel would receive, half awake, “Mornin’ beautiful.”  (Because Sam rose with the sun and that was something Gabirel would never say made Sam so stupid precious to him.  (A lot of things made Sam stupid precious to him.  (Like the way he seemed to know something about everything.)  (And how he moved when he thought Gabriel was asleep.)  (And his ass.  (Especially his ass.)))  Occasionally, Sam would sigh over the pipeline and Gabriel could feel the weight of his hunt across the distance.

Sam wouldn’t want him there; he’d only ever been that desperate once and never forgave himself for getting Gabriel’s arm nearly ripped off because of it.  (But honestly, what was Gabriel supposed to do, Sam came over stammering something about a berserker and then screamed.  Of course he snapped there before he even had time to think about what he would do once he was there.  (And what even is one arm against the life of the man Gabriel loved?  (Gabriel would swear against the countless masses of heaven that the sex that night wasn’t the most desperate, artless, wanton thing he’d ever experienced.  (But come on, Sam almost died, Gabriel was panicked, and then suddenly everything was okay.))))

And then, once every hunt, Gabriel would get the message he had been aching for.  “Packing up now.  I’ll be home soon.  Love you, Angel.”  But Gabriel wouldn’t breath.  Not really.  Not yet.  Because there was still that road that Sam had to travel before he was finally safe at home where Gabriel could protect him.  Miles and miles of wardless asphalt and strange faces.  That was the worst part of waiting.  The waiting for Sam to finally walk in the door, but when he did, God almighty…

\---

The sack hadn’t even hit the floor before Gabriel launched himself at Sam, all lips and teeth and “God fucking _damn it_ why didn’t you say more when you prayed?!”

Sam only laughed, crushing Gabriel so close that the blonde wagered that with just a little more force, Sam would probably just push Gabriel’s smaller body into his own massive one.

“There wasn’t really much to tell.  Dean got wind of a vengeful spirit in Wyoming which turned out to be a banshee, and it was a three day hunt.  I spent most of the trip in the car instead of actually fighting anything.”

Gabriel let out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding because what if Sam had been going through something so terrible that he couldn’t trouble Gabriel with it, even thought Gabriel had explicitly told him that he’d literally _died_ once, so nothing was as horrible more that and “you ass, you could have at least told me everything was alright.”

“I can’t focus if I keep hearing you in my head, Gabe.”  Sam silenced any further conversation with the most infuriatingly chaste kiss right on the corner of Gabriel’s mouth.

“I don’t know, maybe it was your enhancements that made things go so smoothly.”

Gabriel forgot to be angry as he tried to recall what, exactly, Sam was referring to.  Gabriel must have looked as confused as he felt because Sam continued, “you know, when you ‘beefed up security.’  When you kissed my tattoo.”

Clarity hit Gabriel like a ray of light and his face split into a leer.  “I smacked your ass too.”

“Maybe that was part of it.”

\---

It became a habit soon.  Sam would get a phone call and it would be Dean.  He’d be over in an hour, pack enough for however long it would take them.  Sam would pack and Gabriel would watch, complaining because it was 3 AM, or Gabriel was still half hard, or “Sammyyyyyyyyyyy you promised you’d be home.  I won’t do anything to compromise you innocence if you ditch Dean, I swear.”

“Look, I know it’s been a while – ”

“Four weeks.”

“A while since – ”

“A whole month Sam.”

“Since we had any real span of time together but – ”

“But Dean expects so little of you anymore and the only thing he does expect of you is that you’re ready when he calls with a hunt.”  Gabriel dropped dramatically onto the couch, sighing heavily.  Still rooting around the bookshelf for whatever it was he needed, Sam offered, “when I get back, I’ll make it up to you.”

Gabriel watched him through his pout, eyes narrow.

“I’ll make sure there are sweets.”

“Will you be naked.”

“We’ll see.”

“You should be naked.”

“We’ll see.”

The book finally decided that it was time to come out of hiding and Sam gave a small victory cry.  This, of course meant that Sam was all packed and there was only one last detail to attend to.

Gabriel could still feel a ghost of raised flesh where Sam’s skin healed into a scar in the shape of his tattoo.  Even thought the thick flannel, and even with only his lips, he knew the feeling of it.  Sam jerked, as always, through the light spank, and gave Sam a look like someone might a devious child.  (Honestly, when were Sam and his brother going to stop treat Gabriel like a kid.  He was older even than Castiel.  (He should smite them for their hubris.  (Or at least paint the Impala sea foam green and turn Sam into Samantha for a day or two.)))

“Don’t have too much fun, Sammy.”  Sam only grunted his acknowledgement before vanishing through the front door, leaving Gabriel to another wasteland of horrible waiting.

But now the waiting seemed less, because even though it was silly, and even though Gabriel hadn’t used any mojo, their ritual seemed to keep Sam safer, somehow.  Gabriel wouldn’t question it.  Sam wouldn’t either.  For months whenever Dean called Sam out Gabriel would send him off with a kiss and a pat and a “keep safe.”  And Sam did.

\---

Sam was alone when Dean called.  Gabriel said he’d need to spend a few weeks in some far off corner of the earth, setting something with some god some people worshipped because, to the rest of the supernatural realm, he was still Loki.

“I’ll be over in an hour.  Pack what you need for a week, it’s not that far out.”

“And by not that far out you mean…”  Sam flipped over to check the time.  The sun would not be rising for another three hours.  How was Dean even finding these hunts, did he just not sleep?

“Montana.”

Montana.  Sam sighed deeply and scrubbed his eyes, debating whether it was even worth it to turn on the light at all.  It’s not like it would wake Gabriel up, but then again, it was also more effort than he was willing to expend.

“See you in an hour Sammy.”

Dean hung up before Sam could reply.

With a deep sigh Sam lifted himself off of his bed, immediately lamenting the loss of warmth for his blankets.  The room was cast in the surreal silver-blue of the moonlight and Sam wished that Gabriel were there to make some kind of joke or beg Sam to call Dean back and tell his brother that he’d died or something and couldn’t go hunting that time.

_This is the earliest he’s called, isn’t it Sammy?_

Gabriel’s voice ringing through Sam’s skull chased away the pesky remains of sleep.

“Uhh… yeah.  It is, actually.  At least the earliest in a while.”

_You gonna be okay?_

“Yeah, I’m always fine.  He said it’ll only be a week or so, so I won’t be in too much trouble.”  Automatically, Sam began setting out his necessities, counting and recounting in his head what he needed so as not to forget anything.  Dean already omitted enough for the two of them if Castiel wasn’t the one packing for him.

_You want me to come back and see you off, Kiddo?_

“Nah, you’re busy with god stuff.  No need to mingle with the mortals.”

There was a long pause that made Sam stop his packing and listen.

_It’s no trouble.  It’s not uncommon for me to snap away from these shindigs out of boredom.  I can be home and back in five seconds._

Sam laughed, ignoring the irritatingly feminine way his heart swelled at the attention Gabriel paid to him.

“You need to keep a low profile.  I’m not exactly happy that you even went on this trip anyway.”

_It was expected that I show up, Sammy.  There is another Trickster out there drawing attention and –_

“And the powers that be need all known Tricksters corralled so that they can hunt down whoever is making their lives difficult.  I know.  I just don’t like you leaving.”

_Because I’m a lot happier when you do it._

“Touché.”

_I’m not a housewife, Sam._

“I know.”

_I don’t actually have to abide by any rules you lay down._

Gabriel didn’t sound angry but… that didn’t mean that they weren’t going to end up fighting.  And Sam could feel edges biting at the ends of their words.  He took a deep breath, remembering that it wasn’t worth it to fight with Gabriel.  Diplomacy would be his best path.

“I know.  And I’m lucky you even give me the time of day.”  He could almost hear Gabriel purring into his mind at that.  Smug bastard.  Sam smiled anyway.  “I just worry.  I don’t want you getting hurt is all.”

_I won’t.  So don’t you go getting yourself cut up either.  I’d hate to have that pretty face ruined._

“And here I thought you wanted me for my brains.”

Gabriel laughed loudly once before falling silent again.

“I love you, Gabe.”  Sam’s chest filled up with warmth in response, leaving him smiling as he joined Dean.

\---

“Man, you gotta get your shit together.”  Dean was pacing the floor of the motel room like a caged wolf.  Sam followed him with his eyes, sitting dejectedly on the edge of his bed.

“I know,” he responded softly.

“What the hell was that, even!”  Dean began gesticulating wildly as he spoke.  “I’ve never seen you drop your weapon, not once!  I’ve thrown things at you when you weren’t looking and you caught them.  One handed.  No problem.”

“I know.”  Sam was getting a head ache.

“Then why, when you were looking right at it, and I was three feet away, did you not catch that shot gun?”

“I don’t know.”  Throbbing.  Throbbing.  Each beat of his heart send Sam’s vision swimming

“Now that kitsune knows that we know where it lives.  And you can bet your sorry ass that the next time we go after it, it’s defenses will have sky rocketed.”

“Dean…”  Sam couldn’t even hear his own voice over the pounding of his head.

“We’re going to have to stay here another couple of days.  So thanks for that.”

“Dean.”  It was Castiel this time who spoke, gesturing to Sam as he sat hunched.  Only then did Dean simmer down, huffing as he dropped down next to his little brother.

“What’s wrong with you, Sammy?”

That was a good question.  Sam had been fine when he left that house but somewhere between there and Montana, he’d gone south.  He couldn’t keep a hold of anything, he kept tripping over words.  Sam had missed something vital in researching the killings; the pituitary glands, of course, how could he have over looked that?  They ran around in circles for a whole day because Sam missed something so glaringly obvious.

Dean’s hand settled firmly on Sam’s back before he gave it a firm _thwack_.

That was when Sam started laughing.

Really?  Really?  That was why Sam was in a funk?  That was it?  Was Sam so horrifically girly that he was sent into a downward spiral from that?  God, if he wasn’t so angry with himself he’d cuss himself out.  There would be nights when he would wake from a dead sleep and just mortify himself with this memory, because this… this was ridiculous.

“I… fail to see what’s funny…”  Castiel’s eyes darted from Sam to Dean, looking to his own Winchester to clues as to what he had missed.  Dean only shrugged.

When Sam finally calmed down enough, he explained, “Gabriel has been doing this thing for the last few months – ”

“Woah – hey – hold – wait.  What you two do in the privacy of your own bedroom is between you and Gabriel – ”

“Dean, would you just listen?  For the last few months, before I leave with you and Cas, Gabe sees me off by…”  Sam’s eyes darted between his brother and the angel before he quickly murmured, “by kissing my tattoo.”

“Just… kissing your tattoo,” Dean looked a little incredulous, maybe because Sam was being so “chick flick.”

“He also…”  Suddenly the view of the parking lot outside of their window was more interesting than Dean’s face.

“He also smacks your ass,” Castiel finished, ending his statement like he was quoting directly from Sam’s mind.  Sam could only nod, trying desperately to force down his blush.  Dean groaned and scrubbed his eyes, probably trying to cleanse his mind of this information.

“That is… very sweet of the two of you,” Castiel commented in earnest.  “To have a parting ritual.  You believe this keeps you safe to such a degree that when it does not occur, you flounder.”

“Awesome, my brother just morphed into my sister.”

Sam growled at Dean and stood, making for the door but instead veering to lean against the window.

“It’s stupid, I know, but Gabriel was doing some… thing over somewhere, and I didn’t want him drawing attention to himself.  So I asked that he not come home to… send me off… and I guess…”

“Do you think if this ritual were to take place, that you could function again?”

Sam made some off handed motion towards Castiel in answer before he finally voiced, “Yeah, sure… but I see no reason to call Gabriel down just for that, I mean – Cas, what are you – ”

“Cas!”

Castiel had closed the distance between he and Sam and placed a firm kiss right over Sam’s tattoo, after which he gave Sam’s butt a firm smack.

“Now how do you feel,” the angel asked solemnly.

“M… mortified.  Violated?  A little like I cheated on Gabe.  A lot not happy with the look Dean’s got right now.”

Castiel turned to be met with Dean’s crushing glare, his brow in a heavy line over his eyes.

“I can… see I have over stepped some line of propriety… Dean, are we fighting now?”

“You bet your feathered ass we are, get away from Sam.”

Something told Sam that Cas only did what he was told to avoid further friction with Dean.

“Both of you, get in bed.  We can deal with the rest of the hunt tomorrow.”

The mention of sleep made both Sam and Cas visibly relax.  Sam slumped back down into the sheets of his own bed as Castiel happily joined Dean at the side of theirs.

“I’m glad that you still want to share a bed with me after – ”

“I’m sleeping on the chair, sweet dreams Cas.”

\---

Sam was given another chance to get his act in line the next day.  He successfully got himself captured by the kitsune and tied to a chair in the tunnels under the small town the creature called its hunting grounds.  By the time Dean and Cas got there, the kitsune had done a pretty respectable job working Sam over for the sin of daring to hunt her.

Gabriel was furious when Sam arrived home later that week.  The wounds had healed, thanks entirely to Castiel; Gabriel would have actually brought down heaven if Sam had come home with two black eyes, a split lip, a broken nose, and half his face black with bruises, but just the knowledge that something like that had happened to Sam sent Gabriel into a frenzy.

“You should have called me,” Gabriel raged, pacing in front of Sam who dozed against the cushions of their couch just glad to finally be home.

“I could have saved you the grief of all of this, I could have brought you home, I could have…”

“I think it’s because you were gone when I left.”  It was an off handed comment, meant to be a joke.  Sam even smiled around it, eyes still closed as he tried to fight off sleep so that he could carry on this one last conversation with Gabriel.  But even if Gabriel caught onto that tone, he didn’t give any indication.  He stopped his pacing and his raging and looked dead at Sam who only snoozed on, stupid smile sitting lazily on his face.  (God, you are so precious to me.  (But you’re seriously an idiot.  (I love you so much.)))

“Idiot,” Gabirel breathed, sinking to his knees, pressing his face against Sam’s chest.  “I thought something was really wrong.”

He kissed Sam’s tattoo maybe seventeen times, hands moving in small circles on the flat planes of Sam’s extreme upper thighs.  Sam fell asleep somewhere between kisses five and twelve, and Gabriel didn’t move him.

But he did, from that day on, drop whatever he was doing when Sam was leaving for a hunt.  It didn’t matter how angry Sam got at him for vanishing from a pagan god convention or how invested he was in his current activity.  Gabriel heard “I’m heading out,” from his moon, his sun, his cosmos, and he was there with a kiss and a spank and a “keep yourself safe, kiddo.”  And Sam always came home in good shape.


End file.
